Rangers Back In Time Pt 2
by Ghostwriter
Summary: HISB Zordon and Alpha rush to turn the Rangers back to normal.
1. Trapped Rangers

RANGERS BACK IN TIME PT 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I forgot to mention this before, but for what Goldar looks like, refer to season one. That's how I liked him best, so that's how I've been picturing him. And I have to apologize, it's rescrambler, not descrambler.

Filled with worry, Alpha silently worked on the machine needed to return the Rangers to normal. _Oh! This is terrible! We've never been in a fix like this!_ he thought to himself. What if the device didn't work? Or…what if it did and it had some sort of horrible side effect?

"Is the molecular rescrambler completed yet?" Zordon presently questioned, his tone just barely betraying the sound of worry.

"I'm working on it as fast as I can! Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is a disaster!" Alpha responded.

"You must hurry! The Rangers' rescue depends on this device and there is no time to spare." _I don't like this at all. There's no telling what kind of affect that this could have on the Rangers and their friends_, he thought to himself.

"You're telling me! Oh, woe is Alpha."

"With Zedd having turned them into children and imprisoning them in a photograph, there is no one left to destroy the Rock Of Time." As he said this, the robot turned to look at the globe.

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi! This is terrible!" _That thing is bad news! Too bad I can't destroy it myself_, he thought to himself. If he could've, he would've done so already, but the Rock Of Time was something that required a certain amount of power to destroy. Power that only the Rangers had.

"Our only chance is to retrieve the photograph and turn the Rangers and their friends to normal-even if it means revealing their identities to their friends." Alpha nodded. Zordon was right. He had to save his human friends. _Oh, hold on Rangers_, he thought to himself. With that, he straightened his shoulders, and went back to work on the device. He **would** succeed in getting the device ready. He **had** to. The Rangers and their friends were counting on him. In the park, from their hiding place, Bulk and Skull stared in shock. Jason and his friends had been attacked by a monster and trapped in a photograph. It was unreal.

"Kimberly," Skull said morosely. _This is all my fault. I should've done something_, he thought to himself. She was trapped and it was because he hadn't even made a move to help her. No wonder she didn't like him. Who would like a coward? Bulk looked at Skull's distraught expression. _Aw, man. He must be blaming himself_, he realized. Bulk put a hand on Skull's shoulder.

"This wasn't your fault."

"But I could've done something."

"If we had, that monster would've just gotten us too, and she wouldn't have wanted **that**. Besides, we couldn't have-" Suddenly, a gust of wind blew the picture towards them. "The picture! We've got it! Come on! We can take this to a grownup and they'll help us get Kimberly and her friends back!" The two took off, the monster on their heels. Meanwhile, in the Lunar Palace, Goldar and Finster were talking to their coconspirator on a secret channel.

"Have you secured the dumpster yet?" Finster questioned.

"Not quite. It travels fast," came the response. "What's going on around your end?"

"Zedd has activated the Rock Of Time, turning the Rangers and their friends into children," Goldar answered.

"Interesting idea. Do you think it'll continue to work?"

"Uncertain." Seeing the scene on Earth, Zedd fumed.

"Goldar!" he yelled. Hearing the summons, Goldar turned around.

"I better get out there before he becomes suspicious," he told them and hurried away as Finster cut the transmission.

"Goldar!" Zedd called again.

"Yes, Sire. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Get down there and capture those two little punk humans! I must have that picture!"

"As you desire, Lord Zedd." He headed off for Earth.

"When that picture is mine, the Power Rangers will exist no more!" Zedd cackled.


	2. Bulk, Skull, And Alpha To The Rescue

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own the subplots.

Bulk and Skull ran through the park, trying to put as much distance between themselves and the monster. Presently, they had to stop at a tree to catch their breaths.

"Do you think it's still chasing us?" Skull wondered.

"Of course it is! It has something it wants!" Bulk responded. Then, they continued on their way, not even noticing when Goldar appeared until they ran into him.

"Hold it right there," he told them as they fell to the ground.

"You're mine," Photomare told them. The two kids looked at Goldar.

"MO-O-OM-M-MY!" Goldar couldn't help the laugh that escaped from his throat.

"**That**'**s** a name I've never been called before." Though scared out of their wits, the two stood up. "Now give that photo to me." Skull's eyes darkened. He didn't like or trust this guy-creature-whatever, and there was no way he was letting that photo get into its clutches. Goldar advanced on the two kids and was surprised when Skull dropped into a karate stance and kicked him in the side, hitting a part of his body unprotected by the armor and then ran off. Zedd got up from his throne and walked down the steps.

"With those meddling Rangers imprisoned in the photograph, and the photo locked away forever, the entire universe shall at last be mine." Squatt and Baboo looked at each other excitedly.

"Oh, boy! If he gets a whole universe, maybe we could get a planet!" Squatt exclaimed.

"I'd settle for even an asteroid myself," Baboo commented.

"Goldar should've been back here by now," Zedd stated. "I suppose I should see what's taking him so long." He let his gaze turn to the Earth to see the warrior letting out blasts from his sword as he tried to stop Bulk and Skull from escaping.

"You're seven feet tall and you can't even hit two moving targets!" He growled. Back in the Command Center, Alpha had good news.

"Zordon, I've done it! the molecular rescrambler is ready for action!...I hope."

"Just in time, Alpha. Goldar is attempting to take the photograph from Bulk and Skull. You must stop him. Use the laser's stun beam."

"Right. Alpha Ranger to the rescue." With that, he teleported himself to the park, landing between Bulk and Skull and the monsters chasing them.

"Huh?" the two boys asked, and watched as the robot used a ray to freeze their pursuers.

"Wow, a martian," Bulk said.

"It saved us," Skull added.

"Listen, I need that picture so that I can save your friends," Alpha told them.

"Will that thing hurt Kimberly?" Skull asked anxiously.

"Absolutely not, but we should definitely do this somewhere we'll have some privacy," Skull said, and he and Bulk grabbed Alpha and led him in the direction of Angel Grove High, which was now Angel Grove Elementary. When they got to the building, they took him to an empty classroom.

"We're not going to get into trouble for this, are we?" Bulk questioned as he closed the door and put a couple of desks in front of it.

"Nope. Not at all," Alpha replied as Skull handed him the picture. Then, the robot held the photo up and pressed the button on the descrambler. Seconds later, the photo disappeared and in its place was Jason and the others.

"Whoa. Weird way to travel," Zack commented.

"Who's that?" Kimberly asked, pointing to Alpha. Angela yelped and latched onto Zack.

"I don't know, but I like the reaction he gets," Zack answered, putting a comforting arm around Angela. Billy walked up to him.

"Whoa amazing. It's some kind of functioning robot," he said, as he pressed a few of the buttons.

"Billy, knock it off," he scolded. The boy's head recoiled in surprise.

"You know my name?" he asked.

"Listen to me, I have to change you back to your real ages," Alpha stated.

"What are you talking about?" Adam wondered.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but I'll see if I can try to explain," Alpha stated. Meanwhile, in the park, the effects of the ray had finally worn off. Goldar let out a yell as his sword let out a shot.

"Hey! Watch it!" Photomare scolded. Then, "Huh? Where'd they go?"

"OOOH! He tricked us!" Goldar seethed. _I have to admit, that was a pretty good move for a bucket of bolts_, he thought to himself. "Well, as long as we're still here, we might as well cause some damage." Photomare laughed as he and Goldar began destroying the park. In the classroom, Alpha had finished a condensed version of everything that had happened.

"So you see, it is imperative that you allow me to rescramble your molecular structure."

"I don't know. This sounds pretty dangerous," Jason hesitated.

"Not to mention really out there." Angela added.

"Yeah," the rest agreed.

"You must believe me: there isn't much time. And the worlds **needs** the Power Rangers," Alpha told them.

"So you're telling us that we're superheroes called the Power Rangers?" Adam asked in confusion.

"This is **so** totally cool," Kimberly commented. _I've always wanted to be a superhero, _she thought to herself. _Interesting. She wasn't this into it the first time around_, Alpha thought to himself.

"Yes, but what we must do-" he began to say.

"Alpha," Zordon interrupted. The kids reacted in shock and surprise at the sudden voice. "The effects of the laser's stun scanner has worn off and Goldar and Photomare are destroying the park. You must act quickly to restore the Power Rangers," he continued. "Photomare has also begun capturing innocent people on film."

"Ai-yi-yi-yi-yi-yi-! **Now** do you believe me?" Alpha asked.

"We're in," Jason and Tommy chorused together.

"Will it hurt?" Kimberly asked.

"No, but you can close your eyes if you'd like to," Alpha responded. Everyone grabbed the other's hand and Alpha pointed the laser at them and fired. Within moments, the kids were once again teenagers.


	3. Camera Fight

DISCLAIMER

Power Rangers belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. Reference to a dream sequence in "Crystal Of Nightmares" and a situation in The Green Candle.

"Rangers! Thank goodness!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Whoa! That was weird!" Aisha stated.

"Yes! We're back!" Kimberly cheered and then laughed.

"I can't believe it. You guys are the Power Rangers?" Angela questioned.

"**You** can't believe it!" Bulk and Skull chorused. This was what they had spent the last year and a half trying to find out. The Rangers looked at each other nervously.

"Uh, guys-" Aisha began. The two sighed. Yes, they had been wanting to find out the Rangers identities so that they could tell the world, but now-they weren't so sure they should. "Look, I know this is what you've wanted to find out and-"

"We won't tell," Bulk promised. And he meant it. He couldn't do anything that could potentially endanger Aisha.

"Punk's honor," Skull added, holding up three fingers.

"We'll have you take the oath later," Alpha told them.

"Right now, we gotta kick it!" Rocky stated.

"It's morphin' time!" Jason shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Drago!"

"Stega!"

"Brachio!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger!"  
"Tyrannosaurus!" Instantly, the Rangers were in the park, where they found Photomare and Goldar wreaking havoc.

"Gold, Silver, Yellow, Blue, go get Goldar! Purple, Pink get the people to safety. White and Black, you're with me," the Red Ranger commanded and everyone went to do as they were told. The Gold, Silver, Yellow, and Blue Rangers took out their weapons and attacked Goldar, who lashed out at them with his sword as the Purple and Pink Rangers directed people to safety. Meanwhile, Chris, Zane, Tina, Hilary, Justin, Angela, Curtis, Richie, Bulk, and Skull had been taken to the Command Center and were watching the fight through the viewing globe, while Alpha ran a background check on Angela, Curtis, Richie, Bulk, and Skull. Angela winced as a punch from Photomare knocked the Black Ranger back.

"Be careful, Zack," she said. When the park was cleared of civilians, the Pink and Purple Rangers joined the White, Black, and Red Rangers in fighting Photomare. The Rangers grunted as they were knocked back. Goldar laughed and pinned the Red Ranger to the ground by placing a foot on his chest. _Man, someone's gotta lay off the snacks_, the Ranger thought to himself.

"You are no match for me, Jason. You never have been and you never will be!" The Red Ranger froze momentarily at the words. That was exactly what he had said in his nightmare a couple of years ago. Then, he inhaled and exhaled slowly. Goldar lifted a foot and began to kick him. However, the Ranger caught his ankle between his legs and turned, causing the winged monkey to fall to the ground.

"Gotta do better than that to defeat us, Goldar!" the Red Ranger told him as he was helped up. He roared and charged at him. The four Rangers put their weapons together and aimed the beam at Goldar who quickly disappeared before he could get hit. Then, they joined the others fighting Photomare.

"I think it's time to try a bigger camera," Zedd said and with that, he threw down a grenade, which enabled the monster to grow.

"I call on the Power of Thunder!" the Red Ranger shouted.

"Tigerzord!"

"Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord Power!"

"Pterodactyl-Firebird Thunderzord Power!"

"Drago Thunderzord Power!"

"Stega Thunderzord Power!"

"Brachio Thunderzord Power!"

"Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord Power!"

"Saber-toothed Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord Power!"

"Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord Power!" Once the zords had arrived, the Rangers activated the Thunder Megazord and the White Ranger converted the Tigerzord into Warrior mode. The Photomare threw a few punches, but found that it was no match for the two zords.

"Let's try a little experiment," the monster said and then took a picture of the two zords and brought them to life.

"Talk about double exposure. We're going to have to take ourselves out!" the Gold Ranger exclaimed with some panic. How could they fight themselves? The imposters would know their every move.

"Calm down. It's not the first time," the Red Ranger told him. They turned their attention to the phony zords and began attacking them. In the Command Center, Bulk and Skull cheered at every successful hit the Rangers made. Finally, the monster was destroyed and Tina and the others cheered. The Red Ranger's communicator beeped.

"Rangers, Earth has become unstable due to the reversal done by the Rock Of Time. You must destroy the rock before it's too late. Alpha is teleporting you to its location now." Almost as soon as he said this, the Rangers felt themselves being teleported and they landed directly in front of the object.

"Oh, no you don't, Rangers!" Zedd roared and sent bursts of electricity at the Earth.

"The Power Cannon! Hurry!" At the Red Ranger's command, the Rangers called on the weapon and then fired at the orb, destroying it.

"NOOOOO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW COULD THEY HAVE BEATEN ME AGAIN! As Zedd fumed, Goldar slipped out of the throne room.

"Goldar! Goldar!" At Finster's whispered summons, the simian hurried into the old workshop, and then closed the door and locked it. Then they turned to the transmission screen to see their coconspirator with a large object.

"You've got the dumpster! Yes!" Goldar cheered in a low tone. There was no telling how thick the palace walls were and they couldn't run the risk of being found out.

"I'll bring it next week when Zedd begins his recharge."


	4. Back To Normal

CHAPTER FOUR: BACK TO NORMAL

The Rangers returned the Command Center just as Alpha finished the background check.

"Whoo! We did it!" Aisha cheered, bumping Adam's hip and then doing the same with Rocky. The others laughed.

"Rangers, I have finished the background check on your friends-not that it was that hard since most of the data was put into the computer banks when we first came across you and we've seen you countless of times through the viewing globe," Alpha said.

"And?" Angela asked.

"You all check out," Alpha answered.

"Even us?" Bulk asked.

"Yes. True, you done some things that were questionable, but one thing I've learned since we picked this team is that humans will sometimes make mistakes," Alpha answered.

"Bulk, Skull, you **have** to listen to me. It's **extremely** important that you keep our identities secret. The world depends on it," Aisha emphasized.

"We understand that now. We'll take the oath," Bulk promised.

"And never betray you-no matter what," Skull added.

"That goes for the rest of us as well," Curtis stated and Richie and Angela nodded their agreement.

"Then repeat after me," Zordon said.

"I swear on the forces of goodness-"

"I swear on the forces of goodness-"

"To maintain the secret-"

"To maintain the secret-"

"Of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Of the true identities of the Power Rangers."

"Thank you, friends."

"I'm going to have a lot of work to do," Billy sighed.

"I'll give you a hand," Chris assured.

"Thank you," Billy said. A few minutes later, they were back in school.

"I am so glad everyone's back to normal," Aisha said.

"Especially the people trapped in the photograph," Tina agreed with a shudder.

"You know what? I kind of liked being a kid though. Everything seemed less complicated," Kimberly commented.

"Although, I **did** notice that you were more into the superhero thing than when Zordon first called us," Jason said, recalling her reaction Alpha's words.

"Well, back then, I believed in superheroes and I wanted to be one. By the time we had reached high school, I had stopped believing," Kimberly answered.

"I agree with Kim. If I had known then what I know now, I would've been in less of a hurry to grow up," Rocky stated. Kimberly laughed. Just then, Principal Caplan walked in.

"What are all of you doing here?" he wondered in surprised.

"We just finished studying. We'll be leaving," Billy answered. The man let out an exasperated breath as the kids headed out.

"So Bulk, I was just thinking, you guys have been looking for our identities for a long time. People are going to think it's strange if you just suddenly stop trying to figure out who we are," Aisha reminded.

"Well, we can make a show of looking for your identities and then after a while, declare that we give up," Bulk answered.

"Yeah, we're not known for sticking with things, so no one will be surprised," Skull added.

"A valid line of reasoning. I'm sure it'll be conducive to keeping our secret," Billy said. "Though you shouldn't be so down on yourselves," he continued.

"I'm sorry, I lost some of that. What'd you say?" Bulk questioned.

"He said it was a good plan," Trini translated.

"You know, we've been through a lot of changes," Jason murmured.

"But it's good to know that some things will always be the same," Kimberly said.

"Hear, hear," Jason agreed. They laughed as the group left the school.

THE END


End file.
